Everlasting Love
by Angel Gragam
Summary: Bella is Sam's little cousin and she with her sister meets Paul at the beach. What will happen next. Read to find out.
1. My Life

There is nothing wrong with being abnormal. Actually, being abnormal spices up your personality and your love life. My name is Bella and I'm very abnormal. I'm not like most girls. At La Push High all the girls are atleast 5'9, atleast a hundred pounds, long super pretty chocolate brown hair, curves in the right places,super popular, and then there's me. I'm 5'2, 117 pounds, too long jet black hair that goes to the top of my butt, a butt that is too big, nice, caring, & the La Push sweetheart. People around here think i'm a half breed all because my eyes are blue and I really don't know where I get them from. Anyways, my best friend, well, ex bestfriend is Kim Connely. We grew up together. We were divas in diapers, the cool kids in elementary school, and the cuties in middle school. High school hit and she changed completely. She went from 5'2 to 5'9, 34A to 38DD, and a size 9 to 2. I went from 5'1 to 5'2, 34A to 36C, and a size 8 to 3.. it would of been smaller if I didn't shop in the petite department though, but, she only cared about guys and how popular she wanted to be. I remember the day she told me that we she didn't want to be friends with me anymore because she was going out with Jared Cameron. Ever since then we saw each other around school but we never said anything to one another. Everytime I see her she's with Jared and his other friends, and they kind of creep me out. I'm not gonna spend my saturday thinking about Kim Connely and her boyfriend. Me and my sister Khloe are going to First Beach to tan. I got a super cute new bikini from Forever 21. The top is blue, my all time favorite color, with white stripes, and the bottoms are blue. It's 12:30 and Khloe is supposed to be here at 12! I picked up my Iphone with the super cute leopard print badazzled case, that I made myself, and called her up.

_ring..ring..ring.. _"Hello?"

"Where are you? You were supposed to be here at 12.." Irritation lacing my voice.

"I'm turning in right now, calm down Ms. Impatient."

I grab my bags running out the door.

"Bye daddy!"

I almost get down the steps until I hear the door being jerked back open.

"Hey, hey, hey, where ya going?"

"I'm going with Klo to the beach." He stares at me with a weird look.

"What is it dad?"

"There's not going to any boys there right?"

"Yes daddy, no boys."

I walked up to him and hugged him tight around the waist. He hugs me back for a while then finally lets me go.

"Now bye!"

"Bye sweetheart!

I get in to Khole's car and we're off to the beach.


	2. Beach

BPOV.

Wow. Besides all of the drama, La Push is really pretty place. Were going to the beach on a good day. The sun is out and the sky is blue. The wind is blowing just right, and it honestly can't get any better. BUT, anyways Me and Klo finally got to the beach. We went to our spot, the spot where the sun shines the brightest. We laid out our Victoria's Secret PINK beach towels and got to layin'.

I draped my arm over my eyes blocking out the bright sun in my face.

"It's so pretty out today.. don't you think?"

"Yeah. It hasn't been this pretty in years."

I remember when me and Kim used to go tanning all the time. But nooo, she tans with Jared now.

"Look at that over there.."

"Where?"

"Where all those trees are."

I squinted my eyes to get a better view, but I still couldn't see what she was talking about.

"Where?

"Right there! You don't see those hotties over there"

"Tall, tan, muscular, and black hair.. perfect combination."

"Yes ma'am!"

I went back to my tanning, putting on my Gucci shades and looking up at the sky. I'm so relaxed I'm falling asleep. A few seconds later I feel Khloe's fingers pushing into my side. I sat up, took off my shades, and looked at Khloe. I followed where her eyes were and my eyes came upon, Kim Connely. What, the heck. How did I not know that was Jared and his crew? The sun must be affecting my brain. I see them all. Sam Uley, Emily Young, Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, Embry Call, and Kim Connely.

"Is that.."

"Yup. That's her."

Khloe stared at Kim and Jared for a while. Then she looked over at me.

"She dumped you for him?"

"Yup."

She looked back over at them shaking her head in shame.

"I would understand if she dumped you for the one that looks like Taylor Lautner.. but for him? She needs to do a little better."

I can't keep my eyes off of them. We promised each other that we will never stop being friends because of a guy, and whoopty do? Look what happened. Yeah I miss her to death, but I don't think I would ever forgive her for this. While I'm looking over at them Jared catches my eye. I hid behind Khloe, making sure they don't see me looking at them. He leaned into Kim's ear and whispered something. She quickly turned her head and looked right at me. I cursed myself for my horrible hiding skills. She kissed Jared on the lips and stood up, brushing the sand off her butt. She started to walk over here. Oh boy

"Oh Khloe, she's coming over here!"

"Well good. You can confront her for dumping you."

"I really don't feel like it Khloe.. come on lets just leave."

She pushed me back down onto my towel before I could even stand up.

"No Bella! You need to confront her and get this over with."

I crossed my arms and pouted.

She's right though. I've kept it in for so long, and I need to get it out.

She finally got to where we were, standing right in front of us. I looked her up and down. She's wearing a cute bikini.. only if it fit her. The way she's standing in front of us makes her look like a giant because of her tall figure. I looked back up to her eyes, waiting for her to speak. A smile appeared on her face, as if nothing ever happened.

"Hey guys! Remember me? Kim?"

Khloe knew I wasn't going to say anything, so she said something first.

"Umm.. yeah, Kim.. how are you?"

"Oh, I'm good. Just chillin out with some friends."

"Ohh, that's nice."

"Yeah."

I looked out into the water. Watching the waves crash onto the shore. I had no intentions joining in their conversation.

"Umm, Bella, listen.. I'm s-"

"Don't even Kim! Why don't you go back to your crew?"

"Bella, I'm sorry.."

"please if you were u would've never dissed me in the first place and all for them!"

I stood up quickly, getting in her face. She may be 5'9 and I'm 5'2, but I'm not scared of **NOBODY**. Khloe stood up also, pulling on my arm trying to pull me back.

"Bella, calm down."

"No. Khloe. Get off of me!"

I jerked my arm out of Khloe's grasp. I looked up at Kim with an angry face.

"How are you gonna come up here and try to be all buddy buddy? Do you not remember telling me that you didn't want to be friends with me anymore because you wanted to date that!" I yelled at her.

"Bella, I understand that you're mad at me and I deserve you yelling at me, but do NOT talk about my boyfriend like that!"

"FORGET YOUR DUMB BOYFRIEND!"

She pushed my shoulders hard, making me fall back onto the sand. I stood up quickly and pushed her back with all the strength I had. She stumbled back a little, almost falling back into the sand. She regained herself and actually looked like she was going to hit me. Her boyfriend ran up and wrapped his arms around her waist, yelling at her to calm down. She tried to shake Jared's arms off of her but he seemed too strong. I stood there with my arms crossed watching her with a smirk on my face. I saw Khloe in the corner of my eyes grabbing up my towel and my shades. She grabbed my arm, trying to pull me to her car.

"Bells, lets go."

I jerked my arm away.

"No!"

"Yeah that's right follow your sister!"

There was Paul Lahote, towering over me. All I saw was muscle and more and more muscle. Muscle you didn't even know about. He had to be atleast 6'3 or 6'4. He had an 8 pack that I was dying to run my hands over. He is Hot! I looked up into his eyes.

"Why don't you leave me be..."

I couldn't say no more. Once I looked into those beautiful brown eyes I could not look away. It felt like my world had shifted. It felt like I found my other piece. I felt complete. He was my other half. He was all I needed and all I could ever want. It felt like love at first sight. He's the one.. He's **mine**.


	3. Her Blue Eyes

PPOV.

Those _eyes_. Those baby blue eyes I can't look away from. Those baby blue eyes I can't help but look deeply into. Those baby blue eyes I can't help but get lost in. Those eyes..

It felt like ages until I was finally able to remove my eyes from her beautiful ones. I looked around at everyone confused, clearily surprised by these sudden feelings. My eyes landed on Jared's face as he stood there smirking and staring at me. He looked at her, then he looked right back at me.

Did I just imprint on her? No.. I couldn't have. I'm not going to imprint. I looked down at the small girl in front of me. She has some pretty eyes. You couldn't help but stare into those blue eyes. There's something about those eyes..

As soon as I thought my life was getting a little better I had to imprint.

I could feel the heat coming up my spine. My breath was coming out in pants as my body began to convulse. My fists clenched tight in my hands. The wolf was trying to come out.

All of a sudden, I felt a small hand on my arm. My head jerked towards the hand, then back at person who's hand it belonged to. There goes those eyes again. The sweetest voice I have ever heared reached my ears.

"Are you okay?" She asked, with a worried look on her face.

The shaking completely stopped as soon as my eyes landed upon her face. I just wanted to stare at her. She is the most gorgeous work of art I have ever seen in my life. Ever.

"Hello?" She was waving her hand in front of my face, smiling from ear to ear.

That _smile_. Her pearly white teeth that are perfectly straight shining brightly. Her full perfectly lips I can't help but want to kiss over and over again. Her cute button nose that fits perfectly with her face. Those beautiful high cheekbones I wanted to hold in between my hands as I kissed her sweetly. My eyes raked down her little, petite body. She had to be atleast 5'1 or 5'2. Those amazingly perfect curves I want to slide my hands down. My eyes slid down to her cute short stubby legs. I have never really had a thing for tall girls, but that's all you see around here, well, except the raven black haired beauty in front of me. I'm a lucky man. She's perfect for me.

"Dude.." I faintly heard Jared calling my name in the background, but I was too busy staring at the most gorgeous person on earth.

All too soon, I felt a hand slap me hard on the back of my head. I quickly looked to where the slap came from, and there was Jared with that same stupid smirk on his face.

"Dude I was just trying to get you to come back to Earth." He said as his smirk was widening.

I gave him the death glare, but quickly turned my attention to the beauty in front of me.

I cleared my throat as I began to speak.

"Um, I apologize for my behavior..."

Am I nervous? I don't get nervous over no girl! Girls get nervous with me..

"Um, I'm Paul Lahote.." I held out my hand for her to shake.

"I'm sorry too.. I'm Bella." She grasped my hand and shook it gently.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." We stood there and stared into each other eyes, smiling wide as we shook each others hands.

Someone cleared their throat, then a hand appeared on Bella's arm.

"Bells, lets get going." It was her sister Khloe, who was known to have more than one 1 boyfriend in a week. Yeah, she's pretty.. but nowhere near as pretty as My Bella.._ My Bella_.

"Do we have to go now, Klo?" She pleaded with her.

Khloe got close to her ear to talk to her. It doesn't really matter because all of us could still hear her..well, except the imprints.

"I really don't feel like pulling you out of a fight, today, okay? Lets just go.."

Bella looked at her sister for a second before looking at me.

"I hope to see you around.. maybe we can have lunch one day or something." She said, showing me that beautiful smile once again.

"Um, yeah, that sounds cool." I said smiling nervously.

"Okay." She giggled.

That sound was music to my ears. I'll do anything to hear that beautiful sound again.

"See you then?" I asked her.

"Yeah." That smile will be the death of me.

She turned around to bend down and get her bag, but she stopped. She turned back around towards me, then turned towards Jared and Kim.

"Oh yeah.. Kim?" She stood in front of the both of them.

"If you ever try to run up on me like that again, you will have a black eye for a week. Better watch your back and your boyfriend can get one too for all the care about you or him."

Now I was the one with the smirk on my face. My girl is bad_._

Kim glared at her, then tried to break out of Jared's arms again.

"What are you gonna do"

Jared began to pull her away down the beach, telling her to calm down and it wasn't worth it.

"See you later, Paul." She said, smiling at me one last time.

I watched her slowly walk away with her sister. The ways those hips swerve.


	4. I Like You Too

BPROV.

I walked away with my sister. She always ruined the fun talkin bout she didnt want to pull me out of a fight today.

"why do you always ruin fun"

"cause im the older sister and there did not need to be a fight at the beach"

"whatever you're the one who told me to step up to her"

"I know B but i didnt want a fight to break out and then they all started comin over and we are not to talk to Sam"

"I get it Khlo. can i come over yo house today"

"sure just get your stuff from dads and ill wait in the car"

"K and ill take my motiorcycle there but let me put my stuff in your car"

I walked into the house to find that dad wasnt there. I went to my room to get my clothes to put in my bag. I also changed my clothes into my biker outfit showing off my back which showed my large red rose tatoo. Black leather pants, red tanktop, black biker leather jacket and to top it all of some light makeup. Red lipstick, black eye liner, and pink blush. I grabed my helmet outta the closet and I was out the door.

" Wow who are you tryin to impress."

"No one" i said trying to convince her. Eversince the beach thing i've had a slight crush on Paul Lohote.

"MMMHMM I saw the way you were looking at Paul"

" How bout i admit that i do have a slight crush on Paul and we go to Sam's house juse so I can see Paul and maybe start some trouble with Kim Dad doesnt have to know"

"Ok b but only Cause i love You"

Sam's house

PPROV

Ding...Ding...Ding..

Who could that be. Sam got up to answer the door. All u hear is comotion at the door.

"Hello my dear cousin Sam"

"Hello and to what do i owe the presence of you and your sister"

'Now thats not the way to treat your cousin is it Sam"

"Well why dont you come in"

Thats when i saw her. Bella. My Bella. Dressed in that cute biker outfit. Wait Sam's cousin. Why have i not ever noticed this.

"Hey Paul everyone else" I look up to see Bella and her sister..

Hello Bella"

"What are you doing here" all but Kim had to ruin things

"Well i came here to see my cousin if u have to know"

"Look you two this is not gonna go down right now what do you need bella" sam said

"I didnt need you i came to see Paul but Khlo needed to see you so paul do you want to walk on the beach with me"

Sure lets go"

On the beach:

So whats up" paul

Nuthin much but im afraid to admit to you that i like you and i just dont know what it is... " bella said but i couldnt help myself i kissed her and i didnt take long for her to kiss back.

I like you too" i said


End file.
